RPKT
|invuln = 400 |Magazine_capacity = 4 mags -- 75rnds |firemodes = full-auto, semi-auto |accuracy = 50 |recoil = 70 |damage = 44 |firerate = 89 |mobility = 45 |reload = 38 |penetration = 30 |wtask_unlock = 100 |wtask = 18 ragekills |credits_per_repair = 45 }} |accuracy = 50 (+5) |recoil = 67 (-3) |mobility = 40 (-4) }} The RPKT is a tier 5 light machine gun. Overview The RPKT is a credits-purchasable light machine gun which features very low accuracy, very high recoil, high damage, moderate penetration, a very fast fire-rate, very low mobility, a very slow reload speed, low damage fall-off, a good effective distance, a very large magazine size of 75 rounds, and a very high amount of reserve ammunition. The RPKT sacrifices accuracy, recoil, mobility, and magazine size (to some extent; note that four other LMGs have 100 ammo per magazine) in exchange for a potent combination of high damage and a very fast fire-rate. The RPKT's damage-per-second is even higher than that of the SR3M, an assault rifle with a somewhat similar stat-build (it has much higher mobility and a much smaller mag size than the RPKT). However, generally speaking, high damage-per-second doesn't outweigh the severe downsides which this weapon possesses. High damage-per-second is really only useful in close-range combat. So, the RPKT is mainly just useful for close-range combat. However, with low mobility and a very large magazine size, it is very dissimilar from weapons like the Kedr, which is also optimized for close-range combat; instead, the RPKT is much more suited for a "camping" or "defensive" playstyle. Overall, the RPKT is a very situational weapon. If the player aims to take out a large group of opponents at once or to defend the Beacon or a Point in TDM or TCM, then the RPKT is a great weapon for the job. However, most of the time, and especially when playing solo, players will find that the RPKT isn't the most reliable of weapons; various assault rifles and SMGs are usually better alternatives. Usage The RPKT is useful to some extent. It's reasonably effective for ambushing and barraging large groups of opponents, though doing this is difficult due to the very low mobility (with assistance from teammates who are covering you, this might become an effective strategy). Another strategy that suits this weapon is to "camp" certain areas and then switch to a high-mobility secondary weapon in order to traverse the map. However, other weapons with better accuracy are more effective when employing such a strategy; for example, the RPK-74, AK-12, Degytarev (RPD), and PKP Pecheneg. The RPKT can be very useful for achieving TripleKills and QuadKills, though there are better weapons for the job (such as the PPSh-41, Bizon-2B, Colt IAR, H&K 243, ACR-C, and Saiga Full Auto (FA). The RPKT can also be very useful for achieving VIP Kills. Certainly, there are many weapons which are also effective at killing VIPs, though the high DPS and large magazine size of the RPKT can ensure almost certain death for a VIP if you can manage to get close enough to the VIP. Improving Accuracy Even with Skills, the RPKT cannot reach 100 accuracy points. At best, it can reach 99 accuracy points, with +17 accuracy from Sniper Skills, +16 accuracy from Weapon Customization, +6 accuracy from Gunsmith Skills, and +10 accuracy from Scout Clan Skills. Such a combination of Skills is generally quite unrealistic until the player has more than 100 Skillpoints, so most players will find that they'll only be able to reach around 70-80 accuracy points. If the player is not a Scout, then they'll only be able to achieve 89 accuracy points at best. Improving Recoil The very high recoil of the RPKT can be reduced significantly with the BRTT compensator equipped; this removes 28 recoil points, but note that this does not stack with the small increments of recoil which are removed by equipping other weapon modifications simultaneously (scopes, collimators, tactical devices, etc). The five recoil Skills (1 from Assault, 2 from Destroyer, 1 from Sniper, and 1 from Gunsmith) can be used to remove additional recoil. In total, the RPKT can have its recoil reduced to around 21 points, which is reduced further when aiming-to-sights. Note that you cannot simultaneously achieve 99 accuracy and 21 recoil with this weapon. Equipping the BRTT will sacrifice up to 6 accuracy points which are able to be obtained by equipping silencers instead. W-Task To obtain the W-task for the RPKT, one must achieve 18 ragekills. The W-Task will add a holographic sight and rename the RPKT to RKPT EOTech. Gallery RPKT Shooting Test Category:Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Tier 5 Category:W-Task Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Automatic